Charmed Life Indeed
by Rosey Thorn
Summary: Piper gets a surprise from the future. How will this affect her present? I don't own Charmed, if I did things would have been very similar to this.
1. Chapter 1

2001

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen enjoying the huge breakfast that Piper had made, and talking about their day when a sudden THUD! Came from the living room.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" asked Paige, since she was the first on the scene.

As the mystery man struggled to stand he said, "My name is Chris. And before you go getting all defensive I want to say something. My mother is a Charmed One."

The three sisters looked between them and Chris to try to determine whose son he was. "Okay, the suspense is killing me. Which one of us is your mother?" asked Phoebe, looking straight into Chris' eyes, looking for a sign of familiarity with her.

"Piper." said Chris, turning away from Phoebe to look at his mother.

"So we do have kids." said Leo, as he wrapped his arms around Piper from behind.

"Anyway, mom can I talk to you about why I'm here? In private?" asked Chris, a little confused about what he just saw.

"Sure. Let's go in the kitchen." said Piper, leading the way. Once alone Piper asked, "Okay, what's up?"

"It's about something really bad happening to dad." said Chris, as he sat down at the table.

Piper braced herself before asking," Okay what happens to Leo and how do we prevent it?"

"Okay for one Leo's not my dad. Two, why did you think that Leo was?" asked Chris, confused as to what the hell was going on.

"If Leo's not your father that means that Cole is. Wow." said Piper as she sat down now too. "Does this mean that your last name is Turner?"

"Yes it is. You wanted me to be known as the son of one of the most powerful demons who ever existed and a Charmed One. Where is dad?"

"He's at work. He left early this morning. How old are you?"

"I just turned 21"

"What year did you just come from?"

"I know what you're trying to do mom. You want to know when I'm born. And all I'm going to say about that is you should tell Uncle Leo...oops..."

"Did you just say 'Uncle Leo' as in after divorcing me he marries one of my sisters?" Asked a shocked Piper.

"Yes, since I screwed up. I might as well tell you that he marries Aunt Paige. Oh what the hell I tell you the important stuff. Aunt Phoebe marries a cupid and you and dad are married with three kids other than me. Oh and just so you know, Aunt Phoebe won't be too crushed when you tell her about you and dad because she's having an affair of her own. But I'm getting off topic, dad is killed by an old boyfriend of yours, who somehow becomes a demon 18 hours from now."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Piper.

"Dan Gordon. He becomes a demon in 18 hours and sets down the path of evil. Then one day he sees you in dad's arms and he sets out for revenge. He impersonates Uncle Leo in order to get close enough to kill him." explained Chris, fighting back tears at remembering the sight of his father's dead body.

At seeing her son's pain Piper reached over and pulled Chris into a hug. "It's okay we're going to fix this so you don't have to lose him."

After a knock at the door the kitchen was full. Phoebe had called Cole home, so everybody was there. "What's wrong?" asked Leo, seeing Piper holding this man claiming to be their son, when he looked nothing like him.

Upon seeing the mystery man in the kitchen Cole knew that he was his son. And based on the fact that he was crying into Piper's arms and not Phoebe's, it was obvious that his affair with Piper won't stay a secret forever. "I'm assuming that everyone else knows what going on so care to fill me in.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. This is Chris. He's from the future..."

"Before you say anymore Pheebs, I need to make a few very important statements. One Pheebs I know about your affair, and that is why you can't be too upset that Cole is having an affair with me. Two, Chris is not Leo's son but Cole's...

"What the fuck is going on Piper? You're sleeping with Cole? Why?" asked a very shocked and confused Leo.

"I have to tell the truth to everyone if we are to save a future where we're all happy. And to answer why because with Phoebe never home and you always away working for the elders and only being decent when it suits you, Cole and I got close, close enough to fall in love. But we were afraid of how you and Phoebe would react. But right now I don't care. In less than 18 hours Dan Gordon is going to make a deal turning him into a demon powerful enough to kill Cole." explained Piper, who was still holding on to Chris, who was crying again at seeing the same father he recently saw dead alive again.

Cole walked over to the table and looked at his son. " Chris, let me look at you please."

Piper answered before Chris could move. "Cole just give him a minute first..."

But before Piper could finish Chris pushed away from her and stood in front of his father. "Hey dad." Then he collapsed into Cole's arms.

"Okay so how are we going to find Dan?" asked Piper, turning to the rest of her family.

"You drop a bombshell like this and still expect me to help you save the life of your lover?" asked a very pissed off Leo, and he was growing more and more pissed off with every passing minute.

"Yes Leo, I do, because it is your job to save innocents and right now it just so happens to be my son who needs your help." Then the next thing that Piper knew she was in the living room. "Okay, what the hell just happened?"

"You just shimmered." said Phoebe, as she walked into the living room. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, my god! Chris! Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Piper, since Chris wasn't in the room yet.

"Sorry mom, but you had to learn this one all on your own." explained Chris, as he walked into the room followed by everyone else.

"Oh, my fucking god! You're pregnant! With Cole's baby!" said Leo, as he finally put the pieces together. Next he turned and punched Cole in the face. "Bastard" Then he turned to Piper, "I hope you're happy." Then he orbed out.

"Well, I think that went very well." said Cole, as he stood back up with help from Chris.

"Okay, so I may not be allowed to be upset at Cole but I can and will be pissed off at you for betraying me like that Piper. So you're going to have to deal with this without me. Sorry Chris." said Phoebe, before storming out of the house.

"Okay. So Paige in or out?" asked Piper, fighting back tears at causing her family so much pain.

"I'm in. Anything to save my nephew." said Paige, putting a hand on Piper's shoulder. "One question though. How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"We've been sleeping together since shortly after Cole and Phoebe got married, when Phoebe and Leo changed." explained Piper, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Okay, now we can vanquish our demon." said Paige, leading Piper, Cole, and Chris to the attic.

2023

"Now that your sorry excuse of a demon is dead, you're free to marry me and we can rule the underworld together." said Dan, as he took a step towards Piper, who was tied to a chair. "But not before I kill that brat of yours, Chris. He's too much like his father..."

"If you touch one hair on his head I'll kill you with me bare hands..."

"Oh, now is not the time for threats Piper. But when it is I'll be the one making them, not you. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back in time to where your son is and kill him." Dan turned and with a wave of his hand opened a portal. Just as he was about to step into it Piper tackled him and they both went through.

Piper was only able to do this because her daughter Prudence had untied her.

2001

"Okay, so is the vanquishing potion ready?" asked Piper, as she continued to scry for the demon Duntorsanix.

After a small bang, from behind Piper, Paige answered. "It is now. So what exactly is the plan?"

"The plan is to vanquish Duntorsanix before he makes the deal with Dan. If we get there too late we'll just have to vanquish Dan then and there..." Piper didn't get a chance to finish because an older version of herself and Dan Gordon crashed onto the floor. "Oh, my god."

"Well, I see that I don't have to go searching for the brat. But do remind me that Prudence is going to be punished for not listening to her new 'daddy', would you, sweetheart?" said Dan, as he walked towards Chris, oblivious to Cole who was slowly moving behind Piper

"Stay the fuck away from my son!" said Cole, right before he vanquished Dan, without the potion.

"Oh, crap. Cole, honey, relax Chris is okay a will be for the rest of his life." said Present Piper, as she wrapped her arms around him. "But if it will make you feel better you can vanquish Duntorsanix."

"That's the demon that started this." said Future Piper, walking over to Paige. "Then I'll get my husband back... Where's Phoebe? Oh, I remember, she's mad at us for our affair with Cole. And I just found out I'm pregnant with Chris so Leo's not here either. That leaves the five of us to find and kill Duntorsanix and save the future."

"Mom, how did you get here?" asked Chris, as he walked over and hugged his mother.

"Prue untied me..."

"Wait a minute, Prue as in our sister?" asked Piper, confused since Prue was dead and wasn't a whitelighter.

"No, Prue as in our daughter." explained Future Piper, releasing Chris, she walked over to Cole. "You haven't changed much. Just some gray is all." Then she had to turn away, remembering the sight of her dead husband.

"We're going to fix this, mom. And once we do we'll never have to worry about losing dad again."

"I know it's just that after everything that we've been through, we still lost. We had to go back and change the future to put it how it should be." said Future Piper, hugging her son again.

"What do you mean 'everything we went through'?" asked Cole, hoping that through all the struggles he could still give Piper the future that she deserved.

"I shouldn't say. It could change the future in even worse ways..."

"But isn't that why you're here, Chris. To make the future better, Maybe we can change a tiny thing that will make everything better." said Cole, as he wrapped his arms around Piper. "I love you so much, babe." he said, before he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Charmed.

"I love you too." Said Piper, as she leaned against Cole. "So what happens?"

"After Lizzy was born the source tried to kidnap all of the children to raise as evil..." started future Piper before present Piper interrupted.

"Who's Lizzy?"

"Prue's twin sister." laughed future Piper, "We named her after Cole's mom. Anyways, not only our kids but Phoebe and Paige's as well. So Cole and Leo went to find them without letting anyone know. And Cole got so angry that his evil half began to take hold and not let go. Even after Leo brought the kids back, I had to bring Cole back to himself..."

"How did you do that?" asked Cole, knowing how he gets when his demonic self gets the upper hand.

With a smile, future Piper answered, "I kissed you. For one reason or another our love is so strong it helped you to conquer your evil half and come back to me so that we could raise our kids without living in fear."

"How many kids do we have?" asked Cole, raising an eyebrow to present Piper.

"We have four; Chris, Potter, Prue and Lizzy. We didn't know that we were having twins until the day the girls were born. Lizzy was a very pleasant surprise."

"When do we get married?" asked Piper, unknowingly to her stroking her belly.

"April 15th." said Chris, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Cole, curious as to why Chris was laughing when no one said anything funny.

"It's my birthday. I was born early. It was the day after mom and Leo's divorce was final. I kind of interrupted the ceremony. Or that's at least how you tell it dad." Laughed Chris, remembering all the jokes his dad made, about him always being in trouble one way or another.

"It's true. We made it to 'you may now kiss the bride' and my water broke. Cole forever jokes that Chris was a born trouble maker. Potter on the other hand is Chris' polar opposite, the angel of the bunch..."

"So he takes after you. Good. "Said Cole, before he kissed present Piper's cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, you know." laughed Piper, before returning Cole's kiss.

"Anyways Potter is the angel, helping before I even ask for his help. Prue is my genius, just like her namesake. Lizzy is my rebel. Just like her Aunt Phoebe, causes about the exact same amount of trouble too." continued future Piper, as she looked lovingly at her eldest son.

"Oh, great we'll be on the S.F.P.D. on speed dial then." laughed Piper, "But more importantly back to Duntorsanix, we have to find him and kill him before he makes the deal with Dan, otherwise we're going to have two demons to worry about and it just so happens that would be two too many."

"Okay so maybe we can find present Dan from future Dan's atheme, and then he can lead us to Duntorsanix. We kill him before he makes the deal that changes the future so that I don't die, right?" asked Cole, hoping that it would actually be that simple for once.

"It could work. We may have to improvise here and there but basically we have a game plan. I'll start scrying for Dan, Piper, why don't you go calm down until we find him, both of you." said Paige, stepping up since her sister was obviously going through a hard time, and Phoebe was nowhere to be found.

Instead of trying to argue both Piper's left the attic leaving Paige and Cole to find Dan. They walked silently down the stairs to Piper's room. "So why do I get the feeling that there is more going on then you and Chris are letting on?"

"Probably because there always is more to it. I know that some of the things that I'm about to tell you you're not going to want to hear but you need to hear them to prevent the worse future from happening..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Present Piper, as she sat down on the bed hoping that it would stop her head from spinning.

"I'm talking about telling you things that you are not going to want to believe but you need to hear because when you do you will save not only yourself but also Phoebe." Said Future Piper, as she sat down on the couch across from Present Piper.

"When did I get to be so cryptic?" asked Piper, after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"It was just something that happened. Now listen to the whole story before you interrupt and ask questions okay?" Future Piper paused and waited for Present Piper to nod. "Okay, first Phoebe ends up engaged to a demon again but this time he is pure demon posing as a half-breed. The problem is that while Paige, Cole and you can see it as clear as day, she refuses to. And this causes the triqutra to break, this leaves us open to a free for all. During this attack Caleb attacks Phoebe. And when she stabs her with the atheme, he did damage to her spine that Leo couldn't heal completely, leaving her with a lot of problems and a limp.

"She when she went down Paige pinned Caleb and I killed him. This returned our bond as sisters and gave us our powers back but it took a while before the demons clued in to that and we did a lot of damage to the underworld that day. And yet it wasn't worth the price that Phoebe had to pay for the rest of her life. After that she became understandable depressed and it was hard for us to stand back and watch her go through this, that's why the Elders tried to help her as much as they could. They sent a cupid to help her find her soulmate, they found him but when they did Phoebe turned her back on him because he was magical and she didn't want to deal with another magical love that could probably turn on her and try to kill her." Explained Future Piper, as she spoke she had tears in her eyes at the memories of her past.

"And you think that if I know about this beforehand that it will save Phoebe's love life?" asked Present Piper, curious as to why Phoebe's love life was so important in the future.

"Not just Phoebe's love life, her ability to love will be lost when she realizes that her soulmate is the very thing that she fears the most. And this in turn affects her relationships with us and Paige, therefore damaging the Power of Three. This puts not only our lives at risk but the lives of our children. The only thing that has somewhat balanced out Phoebe's absence is that we had Cole and Leo. Between the two of them they made it appear that the Power of Three was still around when in truth it was us and Paige with one of the guys in a glamour looking like Phoebe."

"Wait and minute what about the Power of Three spells? They wouldn't work if Phoebe wasn't there to say them with Paige and I, regardless of whether one of the guys..."

"That was easy, if it was demon that required the three of us then the Elders would also help us to find a way to vanquish the demon while still making it appear that it was the Power of Three spell. And it saved our lives on more than one occasion. It made things a lot harder on us but we knew that we had to let Pheebs deal with this in her own time or we would lose her forever and that was something that neither of us could survive."

"Okay, does this happen before or after Paige and Leo are together?" asked Present Piper, hoping to get all the information that she could to prevent this future from coming to pass. It may have had it's good times but she wasn't sure that she would be able to watch her little sisters suffer like that.

"This happened just after Paige and Leo got together. He the original attack was about a month after Paige and Leo told us that they had been dating for six months; they kept it a secret because they weren't sure how we would react. We meaning you and I, considering that even thought we were with Cole, they still thought that you would have issues with it."

"Why would we have issues with it considering that we did pretty much the same thing as that with Cole?" said Present Piper, who was starting to get weirded out with all the 'we' and 'us' talk about her and her future self.

"That's exactly what we told them, that it would be very hypocritical to say anything when we remembered how it felt when things were with Phoebe." Explained Future Piper, smiling that this was going better than she thought that it would.

"PIPER!" came Paige's voice from that attic.

"Coming!" yelled Present Piper, before turning to her future self. "Anything else that I need to know before we do this?"

"Nope, I just thought that I would tell you that while we had the time. It saved on finding an excuse later to talk to you alone without anyone else around." Explained Future Piper, as she lead the way out of the room and up the stairs.

"About time you two got here." Said Paige, as they entered the room.

"Paige ease up, you only called them 25 seconds ago. Not everyone can orb you know?" laughed Cole, as Paige sent a scowl in his direction.

"We found him."


End file.
